Desert of the unknown side ops
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: A series of one shots and what if's of if mother base didnt become the force it is today. Ties in at the end with Desert of the unknown and will begin a MGS 4 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Deserts of the Unknown Side Op 1: For them, the ashes spread**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own MGS or MLP and these one shots have no real tie in to the main story but both will lead into a second story**_

 _ **A/U: This is a one-off series of events, this chapter is one recommended by my editor.**_

 **In the event of Mother base not becoming the major source of power that it was known to be, Cipher managed to invade the base of operations, destroying everything that had been built up, killing the staff onboard… Save for the few survivors out on combat deployment missions. This is their story.**

"I swear to god, if you do what I think you are going to do…"

 **Insert Law and Order gavel sound here ~**

"Oh, you son of a-!"

 **Right, onto MY little setup of hellish proportions!**

'Don't disappoint them… You know what will happen if you do."

 **Put the damn saws away, I guarantee this story will be one hell of a ride!**

A few months after Peace Walker had been sunk into the Lake of Nicaragua, things on base had been mostly quiet… a few side jobs came through a cutout, so the combat unit was sent out to deal with yet another routine combat job. After a few rounds in Cuba, the combat unit was sent an SOS signal from MB; an attack was occurring right under their nose.

Turned out that the "Professor" they had brought on board was a member of the KGB, and had connections to a secret U.S. organization run by a man with a number for a name; Zero. The organization in question; the XOF forces, also known to the base as 'Cipher.'

Renee, rushing back from her work in Cuba, only to find most of the platforms scorched, and sinking… save for one command platform, still untouched by any of the explosions… and it had a platoon of armed guards around an unmarked chopper… Someone was waiting for her arrival.

"Command post… this is Morpho. What the hell is going on down the-"

"Morpho, this is Black Salamander. We have been expecting you. Land on the southern landing pad, and send the girl inside. Any form of retaliation, and we will level the platform out from under you. Salamander out."

"This is Morpho, I'll be damned if I leave you with those ba-!"

With a sudden explosion, Morpho was sent careening into the side of the platform, causing it to be torn apart as the helicopter exploded along the side of the strut.

"Nice to see you have returned to your roots… Traitor."

Through the billowing smoke, a familiar figure in a tattered black cloak, grey uniform, and a smile emanating from beneath their hood as they stepped forwards into the light… Brandishing an XOF patch on their uniform.

"You… I should have known you were the real mastermind behind this…"

"Heheheh… Funny words, coming from the person who ratted out her comrades!"

Brandishing her knife, humming with her hatred, Renee rushed forwards, shouting the figure's name, her knife slicing through the thick air like warm butter.

"Banshee, you bastaaaaaaaaard!"

Meanwhile, a loud yawn could be heard as a driver of a Soviet transport truck as they were traveling to their next outpost.

"God, I am super tired today…" and a girl with strawberry blonde hair wrapped up under a head scarf with a custom dragunov rifle sitting between her legs and an older man with a AN MRS4 and sword with a eagle head foregrip on his rifle and an eagle head on his sword muttered along with the girl, both extremely bored

"Oh for the love of god shut the fuck up!" and they laughed as the Russians all fell silent until the driver spat out

"Kristoph shut the hell up old man" and Renee spat out

"Yeah like you have room to talk asshole" and before they could dish out a response Renee yelled out

"Hate to interrupt but GET THE FUCK OUT!" and she used her rifle and a MP5 submachine gun to force them out one of the soldiers yelled

"Fine, fine… domkof." before their closest thing to a friend in that hellish landscape, Tenenbaum snapped

"NO GERMAN! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT LANGUAGE!" and Chris just laughed before saying

"Oh Fraulien you know we should stick to our Lingua Franca as it were" and she just rolled her eyes and grabbed her AK74U and said

"Oh shut up and scoot over and god damn it this truck is not made for three people" and Renee just muttered

"I know and really stop preaching to the choir" before the Russians wandered off to their posts, suddenly gasping with surprise.

"Zoya 1, Zoya 1, this is CP! Got traces of an attack, please advise! Over!"

"For god's sake… I just fucking dropped them o-"

Suddenly, the radio was wracked with screams and gunfire, as the sounds of Afrikaans speakers raiding the camp.

"Kyk op die liggame! Neem alles! laat geen steen onaangeroer!"

Afrikaans was not their strongest language skill, so the driver knew something was going down.

"Shit, we gotta head back!"

Soon, the truck wheeled around, careening off of a cliff as they headed for the compound under attack. Watching the back Chris saw the logo of the Militaires Sans Frontieres and just suppressed a smile while he and his daughter loaded her rifle and jumped off the back of the truck. Quickly taking up her over-watch position and drawing a bead on the poor group of South Africans and their hideous translator, now turned bronze by the intense sun. He looked like he was way out of his element, sweating profusely in a dark olive drab uniform, carrying a comms unit on his back. He could be heard muttering in English about it "Being hotter than the underside of his scrotum." Before any of the South Africans could reply the 7.62 round smashed right through the thick bones of the closest man's skull and the second man to appear in her scope felt the bullet tear into his eye, before he could even process the pain or even hear the shot he dropped dead squeezing off a burst as his trigger finger tightened on the trigger throwing more rounds at the direction of the Russians catching one in the throat and another in the chest. As both men died Chris smacked his daughter on the back and yelled

"Grab the survivors and follow me but use the rocks for cover just like when we battled the Muj". After the word filtered through the scattered panicked column Chris grabbed the small group and drug them on a nothernly flanking route. As he did so Richard took the group of South Africans on a similar pattern only for them to run face to face into each other. Smiling as the two groups barreled into each other, the two mercenaries looked at each other before smiling with Chris stating

"Well Richard my boy it has been so long for the two of us and this is a hellish reunion even though they loved killing and cloning me" and the two boys both dropped as the air around them erupted in whizzing boiling hot pieces of lead. Seeing Renee get grazed as she didn't get down fast enough Tenebaum showed that she cared for the girl and helped drag her to the closest cave as the Russians and South Africans finished slaughtering each other, well, all except Zoya 1 and Delta 1 who seemed to be blessed by the hand of fate or cursed depending on how one looked at the hand they were dealt, as a sandstorm started covering the gore that the two had brought almost as if nature was trying to purge herself of the hell she had witnessed.

Running at her former comrade in arms Renee kept swinging only to see banshee keep dodging and she yelled

"GOD DAMN IT TRAITOR STOPPING DODGING AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND DIE ALREADY!" and the two just swapped verbal blows until he slipped on the ashes and Renee's knife caught his arm and he stated grimly

"Come now kid you and me together come and let us see which one is better and I guarantee for your endeavor I will see it end here and forever for so long I have seen all of the paths and were they will all lead I made I promise to a friend and now it's one I can't keep you have betrayed the souls of all those you encountered you raised genocide but I will not be beat and it is for your friends and mine I have to fight right now" and the two former comrades-in-arms and siblings went to town beating each other with neither one able to land the fatal blow until because of modifications by cypher Banshee's aorta ruptured, and he started coughing up blood before looking at the tower and saying, his voice barely a whisper

"Well damn it sis I just realized something and it.. It shows neither of us were very smart" and Renee snapped

"What the fuck do you mean you traitorous bastard!" and he choked out

"We both got played like a damned fiddle" and she followed his bony finger to the command platform and saw the cutout who had hired them for the Cuba job standing there and she pushed up off the ground using her dad's sword as a Crutch and smiled before climbing up to him and saying

"I am going to kill you. Make your peace with your god you smug dumb bustard" and she saw him trip and slashed into him and watching as the blade cleanly severed his arm and she relied on her father's training and let the blade do the work until the man fell over dead.

After the sandstorm died down and Renee shook having a nightmare she saw a young man standing at the entrance to the cave with another man and a prisoner with a Russian uniform and a black sack over his head, the one on the right not much older than her and the other much older, if shad had to guess late 50's early sixties although the age of the bagged man was unknown. As the two men sat down Renee muttered

"I'm a twenty year old and I have already seen much more bullshit than I should have and I know my brother is either dead or missing and my mother most likely died and my real father died that day" and with the realization a tear fell down her face as a voice said

"Well sis I guess the Russians and even South Africans suck at torture and the whole slaughtering prisoners" and the younger one pulled off the bag revealing her brother who despite being a year younger than her had acquired a killer reputation as "tikhonya" or the quiet one even though his fellow mujahedeen had known him as 'wafat hamsi' in reference to his dragunov's whistling sound from the custom ammo he fired. As she smiled and said

"Well Richie boy it has been way to long and what's with the guards" and looking at the old man they said

"Hello dad it certainly been awhile" and Renee just blushed before stammering

"W-who the fuck are you two" and Richard looked and said

"Solid snake or real name Michael is a half clone of our father hence being twenty years old like you and the old bastard-" and he paused knowing it pissed Liquid off

"Is the poor sap known as Liquid or a full clone hence the sixty years and wrinkly ass face and yes they are our brothers as dad was the Big boss and well you know how that went" and they all chuckled before Chris held out a bottle and said

"We drink for the ones we lost" and pour a shot and Richard remarked coldly

"Oh if that is what we are doing you may wanna pour another"

After the cutout dropped dead Renee looked and picked up a handful of ashes as the bodies of their fallen comrades were being burned she and her father as well as half-brother all had to survive the last attempt on their lives, a CIA carpet strike. Managing to survive that Renee saw Miller pointing weapons along with the others and he said through his sunglasses and a glare

"You are the reason that the boss did not survive and you all are to be sent adrift" and before they were forced into the life boat Renee handed miller a gun saying

"Take this gun now give it back and fuck off and eat a dick bon appetite" and as they all slid down to the water they heard a voice remark

"Well crème puff what the fuck was that for I mean they were ours and I don't feel right leaving the kids adrift with the wounded" before being sent back to the life boat and Renee saw they were made to leave the next day Renee said as the rest of the bodies burned

"The pain we have endured will never leave. It will be my phantom and I will use it to avenge my brothers and father and we will be granted the thing that is our birthright-revenge" and being set adrift the second time Renee saw the Russian and asked

"What the fuck are you in here for?" and she laughed as ocelot remarked

"Made fun of his hair" and they all laughed before Banshee asked

"How do you all feel about Cuba-" and looking at his step-father finished it asking "Boss" and Eagle just nodded. As Renee snapped back to the present they were in and saw she was covered in so much blood and her half sibling entrails, none of which was real but felt real to her, she dropped his instentines and lungs before she screamed and crying said

"I HAVE NO FAMILY AND ALL THOSE I HELD DEAR ALL DIED AT MY HAND! I AM SO WORTHLESS!" and then glaring at her dad she yelled

"YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER; YOU LET HER DIE!" before solid could choke her out Taunembaum snapped

"Damn it kid don't you read a fucking letter once in a while" and Renee saw the look of Dash and the dye exposing fading rainbow hair so she hugged her mom crying.

Flashing back to getting to the base Renee felt Banshee prodding her with a crutch and he said

"Rise and shine sweetheart you've got a shell to retake"

 _ **This is the first chapter/one shot and see you all next time for the second op: Retaking big shell**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deserts of the Unknown Side Op 2: The shell game descends to hell_**

 ** _A/N: I do not own MGS or MLP and these one shots have no real tie in to the main story but both will lead into a second story_**

 ** _A/U: This is a one-off series of events, this chapter is one recommended by my editor._**

 **In the event of Mother base not becoming the major source of power that it was known to be, Cipher managed to invade the base of operations, destroying everything that had been built up, killing the staff onboard… Save for the few survivors out on combat deployment missions. This is their story.**

"I swear to god, if you do what I think you are going to do…"

 **Insert Law and Order gavel sound here ~**

"Oh, you son of a-!"

 **Right, onto MY little setup of hellish proportions!**

'Don't disappoint them… You know what will happen if you do."

 **Put the damn saws away, I guarantee this story will be one hell of a ride!**

 **Hovering over the storm churned seas in a black helicopter, her reddish-brown hair tucked into a ponytail and the materials needed for a swim in easy reach, a young lady with her left eye covered by an eye patch and bandana, looked at the fox patch in front of her and just quietly nodded before Scarlett said, a grin creeping its way up her face, with her voice being a steel fist wrapped in a velvet gauntlet**

 **"** **My mission is simple. I will go in, kill them all and ensure that Eli is my bitch and be home all before dinner. So do me a favor and keep the patch safe and the food warm" and before anyone could say anything about the suicide mission status, Scarlett jumped out into the water, her wetsuit battling to keep her body temperature up before climbing up the metal girder before landing down with her boots thudding down, her steps muffled and as soon as she landed, Scarlett brought her rifle up and fired three rounds into the guards head before helping him over the rail and into the bath of Manhattan bay. Quickly moving from the drop point, Scarlett kept moving until she saw something that she would forever wish to erase from her mind, a man with light blond hair and blue eyes turning around and revealing the sight of him stark naked, making scarlett instantly wish she could go back in time to have a time where she never saw his ass. Quickly moving albeit with a bit of distance between her and the naked man she soon caught his name as one of the men died, choking out**

 **"** **Raiden you bastard". Quickly closing the dying man's eyes Scarlet kept her eyes on the prize, finding snake and ensuring his survival; although she knew it would be hell for her. Quickly moving around following Raiden, she saw someone who looked very familiar starting to move and decided to follow the boss and saw Snake getting into a fight with Big Boss and she dropped to a knee and lined up the perfect head shot and fired before seeing the target she was aiming at move. Seeing the copper jacket spark off the pipes, she instantly dove out of the way from a fusillade of return fire as all of a sudden she was trapped by the Russian mercenaries that snake had pointed out and was steeled into action by Liquid Ocelot saying**

 **"** **Well you are just a little girl and I used to feel bad about killing you but not this time" and he then turned and killed the Russian and the marine commander before turning into liquid remarking  
"You are the weakest of us all dear sister and really shouldn't live to see the men we have become, so I will kill you quickly" and at that moment Raiden swung out with his sword causing her to roll forward and snap off three shots seeing two hitting liquid in the chest and the third burying itself in Raiden's leg as she knew the two would try to kill her for different reasons. Quickly turning Scarlett ran and threw herself off the tanker, having fired one round hitting a fuel pipe at the same time as the metal gear she and snake had been sent to photograph breached the ship. **

**Not even bothering to watch as she knew she would branded a terrorist, Scarlett swam to Manhattan and hit up one of her caches that she and the others had maintained before starting to blend in with the populace and heading toward the closest military base.**

 ** _Two Years later_**

 **Having been operating under the call sign poisoned rose, Scarlett moved toward the platform with Pilskin and stiilman, although she separated as the two met up with Raiden and she muttered to herself**

 **"** **Someday I should tell Raiden the truth" as she gently rubbed her belly. As Scarlett moved with her mk23 sweeping the damp walk way just to make sure that no one got the drop on the unit, she started to move and grabbed the metal rail before going over the side to try and see if there were any explosives that could pose a threat and as her boots shattered the surface tension, she was knocked under by a muffled shockwave, as the radio choked out**

 **"** **Damn it fatman just detonated one strut. We have to grab the others" and Scarlett started kicking toward the other packs of explosives, smelling cologne, a very odd smell in new York harbor, before looking up and grabbing the charge, using a serrated combat divers knife to let the explosives fall below her. Quickly seeing it drop, she quickly jumped out of the water, her clothes soaked and dripping on the metal with a soft plop, Scarlett reunited with Pilskin, although she assumed that a boy was following her but she had many other issues, namely ensuring the terrorists who were on the platform met their makers in a gory way.**

 **Quickly moving using her rifle in a style similar to a navy seal, Scarlett swung and swept around the corner and was instantly greeted by a welcoming committee of hot lead shredding the terrain around her. Feeling that she would die soon, Scarlett thumbed the spoon off a grenade and underhanded it, catching a round into the leg causing her to scream in pain. As the fragmentation went off, the air suddenly changed from gunfire to screaming. Slowly pulling herself through the blood, Scarlet found one of the corpses had a medical kit and screamed as she pulled the bullet out, using the morphine the dead man had before pushing herself up and continued her mission. Quickly sweeping through the last area, Scarlett saw Raiden and solidus fighting and as she leveled her M4 at him, Chris landed before sliding next to his friend and the two started to fire as Raiden hollered to scarlet**

 **"** **I thought you were pregnant" and she smiled before saying, a laugh escaping her lips, "For your sake id hope not" and Chris fired on both of them seeing raiden jerk and drop before Scarlet tried to grab his rifle to end him and Richard threw him overboard. As Scarlett looked at Richard she yelled out**

 **"** **What the hell" and all he did was say "We cant kill him yet. He has to fuck up his time line then we will kill him but for now we have to worry about solidus" before they cleared the platform and escaped all the while being branded terrorists, a moniker they wore with pride.**


End file.
